


New York Surprise!

by Hannah_Writes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Writes/pseuds/Hannah_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wanted to give Phil the greatest gift ever, a trip to New York! But what happens when Phil gets sick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

  It was the seventeenth of December and I've decided to surprise Phil with a trip to New York for the Holidays, we were up early getting ready to go to the airport, our flight wasn't until nine am but we wanted to be prepared so that's why we're up at six am, 

  "Phil!" I yelled from the kitchen, I was making drinks for us both, "Do you want marshmallows in yours?" I heard a small laugh and suddenly Phil was hugging me from behind, 

  "Is that even a question, Dan?" He asked looking over my shoulder, "We've lived together for how long?" I smiled and leaned over, giving him a quick kiss, 

  "I was just testing you, that's all, here." I said and handed him a red mug that said _Let it Snow, Let it Snow_  on it, "So we'll be leaving here soon, like right after we finish these, I don't want to be late, you know how packed the airports will be." I said turning around and leaning against the counter, 

  "Dan, you always do this! Everything will be fine, by the way thank you so much for this!" Phil asked nearly squealing while he talked, I laughed and picked up my own mug, it was green with a reindeer on it, 

  "Of course, I know you've always wanted to go, Merry Christmas, bear." I took a sip from my own mug and smiled, "I have a lot planned for when we do arrive but it's all a surprise, just for you." Phil giggled and it made my heart flutter, soon later both drinks were finished and we were now on our way to the airport, 

  "Don't worry Dan, I know how you feel about flying, I'll be here the whole time." Phil said squeezing my hand, "I would never let you do this alone, ever." I smiled and kissed Phil on the cheek, 

  "Thank you, love." I said and looked out the window, we arrived at the airport and tipped the driver before walking in, it was quite crowded and we had to push past a lot of people to get to our gate, luckily we didn't have to wait and were soon sitting in our seats, 

  "Are you alright, Dan?" Phil asked, I realized I had my eyes closed and probably looked so uncomfortable, 

  "I'm fine, honestly." I said and smiled reassuringly, "I just want this plane in New York already..." I said and sighed,

   "I know you do, just don't think about it to much and you'll be fine." Phil said and looked out the window, just as the plane started to take off, I gripped the arm rest, my fingers going white,  _ _I can do this, I can do this..._  _I assured myself, we were soon in the air and I calmed down a bit, Phil was already asleep,  _ _remember this is all for Phil_._  It felt like the trip took forever but were finally about to land,  _thank god..._

   "You did great, love." Phil whispered in my ear, I closed my eyes and sighed with relief,

    "Now the fun begins..." He said with a small smile and I couldn't help but smile myself, he had no idea what I had in store. As we walked through the airport we were stopped a couple of times by fans, but we didn't mind, meeting them was always the best thing ever. We called a cab again and soon arrived at our hotel, it was so beautiful, I felt so out of place just standing in the lobby, while I was getting our room key, Phil wandered into a larger room off to the left, I thanked the receptionist and joined him soon after, the room was huge, wooden floors with designs carved into it's shiny surface and the walls were so well done, angels seemed to fly on their own, I watched as Phil stood in awe of everything, music played quietly as musicians sat in the corner,  I gently took his hand and smiled, 

  "May I have this dance?" I asked and pulled him into the middle of the floor, slowly swaying to the song, snow was falling outside and the spirit of Christmas was in the air, nothing could be better, I hadn't realized but sometime later the music stopped and we had a standing ovation from the musicians who all had huge smiles on their faces,

  "Thank you..." I said with an awkward smile, "It was just in the moment I guess!" they all laughed and went back to playing,

  "That was amazing, love, thank you." Phil said,

  "You ready to see the room?" I asked pulling him along behind me,

  "It cannot be as amazing as this, can it?" He asked as we took our stuff up in the elevator,  _he had no idea!_ I opened the door to out room as soon as we arrived and let Phil walk in first, I hadn't walked in yet myself all I heard was a huge gasp from Phil as he dropped his stuff and walked in further, 

  "Oh wow, this room is...gorgeous!" He said and spun around, to get a better look at the room I'm guessing, I soon joined him and had to agree, it really was amazing, we had a stunning view of the city, a huge bed in the middle of the room with the little chocolates on the pillows, and the walls were wonderful pieces of art all on their own. Phil flopped down on the bed and smiled, I walked over and straddled his lap, looking down into his eyes, 

  "Alright, how about you go take a shower, I have something I have to do." I said and placed my arms around his neck, he soon flipped me over onto the bed and loomed over me, he leaned down and kissed me, 

  "Fine, fine, I won't be long though!" He warned me and walked into the bathroom, squealing with joy at what the bathroom looked like, I laughed quietly and took out my phone, calling for a reservation at a local restaurant we both loved the last time we came here, I finished my call with a huge smile and watched as Phil walked out in just a towel and his hair messed up, 

  "Hurry, get dressed, we're going out to dinner." I said and watched as he rummaged through his bag, but I hadn't noticed until now how he would squint his eyes, like he was in pain or something, 

   "Hey, you alright?" I asked standing up, he was looking a little pale, 

   "Y-yeah, fine, fine." He said avoiding eye contact with me, "Really, let's go out, you went to all this trouble, I'm not missing out..." He got changed into a white button down with little red hearts on it and black slacks, 

  "But I'll be worrying about you all night, really let's just stay in, I don't mind at all." I said and gently placed the back of my hand against his forehead, "Phil, you're burning up! Why would you keep this from me? How long have you been feeling like this?" I asked, frantic and worried, he looked up into me eyes, 

  "This morning....I woke up like this but I didn't want you to change your plans, you were so excited!" He said, looking down, he didn't want me to see him cry. My heart dropped, Phil always does that, thinks about others before himself, I love him for it but sometimes it worries me also. 

 "Oh, Phil, I would have just postponed the trip if it really came to that. Come on, off to bed with you." I said and laid him down gently, covering him with a blanket, "I'll be right back, will you be alright on your own?" I asked and he slowly nodded, I quietly closed the door behind me as I left and went down to the pharmacy we saw as we drove up, after I grabbed a couple of things and went back to the room, I slipped inside hoping Phil would be sound asleep but when I looked at him, he was clutching his side and moving around in his sleep, 

  "Phil?" I asked, gently shaking him, he opened his eyes and looked up at me, tears streaming down his face, "How are you feeling?"

  "It hurts...Dan..." He manged to say before he cringed in on himself, I took his hand away from his side and pressed down very slowly and gently, he gasped at my touch, 

  "Oh no...." I said and put a hand over my mouth, "Alright, you need a hospital now, can you stand?" I asked taking his arm and sitting him up, he still held his side as he struggled to stand, 

  "Dan...I'm sorry..." He said and leaned into me as I helped him out the door, 

  "Don't be sorry, this is not your fault...." I said and walked down the hall, 

_I just hope Phil will be alright...._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

  It was really late and quite in the hospital but I was not leaving until I heard any news on Phil, a few people walked by but I never paid any attention to them, I simply stared ahead, so worried when a nurse walked over and smiled down at me, 

  "Sir, you're here for Mr. Lester, right?" I stood up quickly, 

  "Yes, is he alright?!" I asked, scared out of my mind, my voice echoing in the almost empty halls, 

  "He's doing fine, his appendix ruptured but we got that under control, you can go see if you like, room 202." She said and walked away, I immediately made my way down the hall, finding his room and slowly opening it, he was curled up on his side, an oxygen mask on and several IVs in his hand, he also had a tube going into his side, probably to help after surgery, I sighed with relief, so glad he was alright, his eyes slid open slowly looking up at me,

  "D-Dan..." he said, his voice was small and raspy sounding, I took a seat next to him, 

  "Hey, bear, how do you feel?" I asked taking his hand, it was cold, colder than it usually was, 

  "Sore...hurts, Dan..." he said and attempted to sit up, 

  "Whoa, no, no, what are you doing?" I asked holding his shoulders down, 

  "Thirsty..." he said and looked over at the bedside table, 

  "How about I get the doctor first, see if it's alright." I said and helped him lay back down, I walked out and gently closed the door behind me, I found the doctor a little ways down the hall and brought him back to the room with me, 

  "Phil, I heard you were awake, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked as he stood by the bed, 

  "It...hurts." Phil said, sounding out of breath every time he talked, the doctor lifted Phil's shirt and gently pressed down around the wound, 

  "Well it will take some time to heal but you should recover just fine." He said with a smile, "I'm going to give you more pain medication, it should start to feel like it's working in a few minutes." He said and adjusted the IV line, "There, now call me if you need anything." He simply closed the door behind him as he left, 

  "Dan...I'm sorry..." Phil said, the oxygen mask fogging up every time he spoke, 

  "Safe your breathe, love." I said quietly, "We can talk about this after you get out, besides we still have a vacation to finish, don't we." I said and he smiled, 

  "And...I can't wait..." Phil said, slowly closing his eyes, the medicine finally taking effect, I smiled and kissed his forehead before walking out, heading home for the night, just knowing that Phil was alright made me feel so much better. 

* * *

 

_A couple of weeks later...._

 

  We both walked down the steps of the hospital bundled up in coats and scarves, it was still snowing and everyone looked so happy, I was so glad to be out and finally be with Dan after so many weeks of pain, 

  "Dan, I'm sorry..." I said, holding onto his arm as we strolled down the pavement, he stopped us in our tracks and looked down at me, 

  "Why are you sorry?" He asked, looking confused, 

  "Ruining our vacation, making you re book our flights...." I said looking down, Dan gently lifted my chin,

  "You didn't ruin anything, I would do anything to make sure you're happy." Dan said and kissed me on the forehead before guiding me down the pavement again, "Speaking of which I have another surprise for you." He said and we rounded a corner, there waiting by the curb was a horse drawn carriage,

  "Oh wow..." I said and slowly approached the carriage, the horse was so beautiful, it was a painted horse, black and white, "Oh Dan, you did this?" I asked turning to him,

  "Of course, I remember you saying this was a dream of yours so I thought why not make it come true, come on." He said holding out his hand, I took it and he helped me up, sitting down I covered us both with the blanket that was already in there,

   "Thank you for this." I said and laid my head against his shoulder as the carriage began to move down the rode, it was a quiet night, trees on either side of us covered with sparkling lights, music played in unseen speakers hidden from view, it was so magical.

  "This is our stop." Dan whispered in my ear, he took my hand and helped me down as the carriage came to a stop, I looked up and was blown away, we had stopped at Rockefeller Center, with the biggest Christmas Tree I had ever seen,

  "Oh wow..." I said, sounding like a broken record, "This is just....wow." Dan simply laughed as he stood by my side,

  "I knew you would say that, I'm glad you like it." He said and walked down the pavement,  playing tourist and looking at everything and anything, New York was so beautiful during the holidays, and I'm so glad to be here.

   _Nothing could be better...._

 


End file.
